Panem's Viater
by goldenalchemist
Summary: AU-Mockingjay. When Peeta appears, Katniss thinks President Snow's game has ended. But as Peeta's new Muttation is revealed, she realizes he wants the 74th Hunger Games over. Can they cure Peeta's involuntary appetite for her blood? Or will he kill her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note~ Hello and welcome to my newest Fan Fic. This time based in the incredible universe of The Hunger Games. Now this story takes place midway through Mockingjay and continues till the end of the war between the Capitol and the 13 Districts, however this is an AU for a reason and we see Peeta not Hijacked by mutated Tracker Jacker venom, but a sick a game our favorite sociopath President Snow plays on the star-crossed lovers of District 12. He intends to finish the 74th Hunger Games and ensures that one must kill the other to survive. This story contains spoilers for the entire series so if you haven't read all three books then proceed to your local book store and procure them for your reading pleasure. This story starts at pg 152 in the first edition of Mockingjay in North America, or chapter 11.**

**This story is rated Teen for violence and mentions of blood.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic and Lionsgate.**

**Please enjoy and drop me a review ^^**

# # #

My feet slapped against the damp forest floor as I ran for my life. My chest heaved but I knew I couldn't stop moving. There were faces taunting me in the darkness, the marred face of Cato, Glimmer's emerald eyes staring out of the face of one of the Capitol's muttations, the shriveled face of Mags struggling for air as the poison engulfed her. I tried to shut my eyes but they remained open not even giving me a second of sweet darkness.

Suddenly the trees cleared and I was standing by the cornucopia. I raised my bow but as I reached for an arrow I found my quiver was empty.

"Looking for this?"

I whirled around and was relieved to see Peeta step out of the cornucopia, holding out a single wooden arrow to me.

"Peeta!" I cried in joy, he was alright and safe from the capitol's clutches. I took a step forward but a sudden pain in my hand made me look at my bow. It was covered in thorns and was winding into long vines which quickly entrapped me. I tried to struggle but was soon encased by the wicked thorns. I saw as the vines produced dozens of buds which bloomed into perfect white roses. The sickeningly sweet smell gagged me.

"Peeta help!" I cried as I struggled in my bindings, hardly feeling the stabs of the thorns.

"I can't do that Katniss," he said quietly.

"Peeta what-" but I couldn't finish as I finally saw his face. It was pale as a corpse and his eyes were closed but what froze me wasn't that, it was his smile. The warm comforting smile I was so familiar with was twisted into a dark sneer. His dark smiled widened and he pointed down. I nearly retched when I saw we were standing on a pile of bodies.

"You see Katniss, we're the only ones left, all the others are dead," he said coldly.

There were so many faces, too many faces I knew, Finnick, Thresh, Rue, Wiress, a young girl I instinctively knew was Maysilee Donner and countless others with different clothing styles from an era long gone. I realized we were standing upon seventy five years worth of tributes.

"You see the price of maintaining the panem et circenses?" Peeta shouted madly, but I heard another voice mixed in. A chilling voice that could only belong to President Snow.

"Let Peeta go!" I shouted in desperation, tears coming unbidden to the corners of my eyes. "He doesn't deserve this!"

"You're right. He doesn't," And Peeta finally opened his eyes, but they were not their usual shade of blue but a seething red. "But you do, don't you rebellious little Mockingjay," he crooned he placed the lone arrow into my quiver. As the dull Thunk resounded, the bodies below turned into a massive flock of jet black Jabber Jays, spewing the final words of hundreds of children. As they flew upward I fell backward into the darkness.

"Let us see who kills the other my love," he shouted mockingly. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

# # #

I sat upright in my mattress, a sheen of sweat on my brow as the nightmare flashes continuously through my mind. I see the roof is much closer than usual and remember that we are down in District 13's bunker waiting out the capital's attack. I slowly raise myself and hug my knees, trying to hold myself together.

It had been only a few days since my talk with Prim but the words still echo as if she was speaking them now.

_Whatever it takes to break you_

It is only by glancing over at her sleeping in her bunk can I assure my mind she really wasn't speaking. I crawled over towards her and looked at her face. Despite being still and free from the nightmares that plagued me her face had dark shadows no thirteen year old should show. I reached to tuck a stray lock of her merchant colored hair but a hiss sounded.

I looked at the creature tucked into Prim's arms with disgust.

"You know cat, if we stay in this bunker much longer your eligible to become fresh meat, so don't get smart," I whispered.

The cat stopped its throaty growl but continued to glare. I ignored it. I reached for the small piece of rope Finnick had given me yesterday night and despite the blisters began to knot it once more. My hands almost unconsciously began to weave intricate knots I had learned from my multiple trips to the station before both of the hunger games and before I knew it I had found a simple pattern to cling to.

Twist, loop, tighten, pull apart

Twist, loop, tighten, pull apart

Twist, loop, tighten, pull apart

Over and over again I did just that. After a few hours I looked at the worn little rope and wondered if that was how I looked now after all the times I had been twisted, twisted by a sense of self preservation and need to protect my loved ones. Looped back into the same charade with both the Capitol and District 13. Tightened until I couldn't breathe, Pulled apart as I realized how little I could do.

I throw the rope across the bunker and ignore Buttercup's mad scramble to get it.

# # #

Hours later I'm swirling the last dregs of my coffee around the ceramic mug watching the sugar that had pooled upon the bottom whirlpool around the bottom.

"You made quick work of that," Finnick observed.

He too had been made up by the prep team but I can't say I blame them; he had dark bags under his eyes, still visible despite the pounds of make-up. Since they spent a longer amount of time on my face than usual, I guess mine weren't much better.

"I guess a few sleepless days in an underground bunker while under attack can do that to a person," I reply.

This actually brings a small smile to his face.

"We're nearly to the surface," Boggs called and I could see the trapdoor just up ahead. Our party consisted of the camera crew, Haymitch, Gale and Plutarch. I vaguely wondered how the insects would get their camera equipment through the tiny opening but realized I really didn't care.

They were taking us to the surface to shoot some more propos showing that District 13 and it's Mockingjay was alive and well, but as we walked through the autumn touched trees I realized I wasn't well. The coffee was making me jumpy and small noises like the snap of a twig or a cough from one of the cameramen set me further on edge.

Gale sent me a concerned look but said nothing.

As we entered the rubble of district 13's aboveground we had to maneuver our way around multiple craters to reach the old Justice Building where we planned on shooting the propo.

"Why the Justice Building?" I asked.

"My idea, since the Capitol has used it so effectively over the years I thought it might do the same for us," Plutarch explained proudly.

As the steps came into sight a sight of color met my eyes. My heart stopped and I raced forward heedless of the dangers merely wanting to confirm the sight with my own eyes.

"Peeta!" I screamed. The filming party scrambled to get their equipment working while Boggs and Gale readied their weapons in case there was an ambush calling for me to stop, but I hardly noticed.

I kneeled down beside Peeta's still body and saw his eyes were closed. His skin was far too pale but as I checked his pulse, I felt it reassuringly beating beneath my sweaty fingers.

"Peeta," I said softly. There didn't seem to be any injuries or scars but with the advanced medical equipment of the Capitol there was no telling what could have happened to him.

As I took a deep breath of relief I froze at the scent that engulfed me. Looking around I saw two dozen red and pink roses, their slightly wilted petals waving to me, carrying their foul scent. On Peeta's other side I gagged as I saw a perfect replica of the wedding dress the people of the Capitol had chosen before Cinna had altered it. I examined Peeta closer and saw he was in a fitted black wedding tuxedo, a crimson rose tucked in the pocket.

I stood slowly trying not to hyperventilate as I saw a single metal arrow atop my dress, there seemed to be words carved into the polished surface. I reached a trembling hand towards the arrow. It was made out of a polished metal but was surprisingly light despite its composition. I read the words engraved in it. As the words registered, I let the arrow slip through my fingers, where it rolled down the crumbled steps and felt faint, swaying slightly.

Strong hands gripped me and in my haze I looked fearfully to what I thought must be the monstrous President Snow. However it was Gale holding me to him. I clung to him trying to stop the shaking.

"It's alright Katniss, it's alright," he said soothingly.

"What kind of arrow is this," Plutarch said as he bent down but jerked backward with a yelp. I glanced to see his fingers had burnt.

"What did the arrow say Katniss?" Boggs asked. "Are we in danger here?"

I gulped as I tried to get the words out.

"It said _'Let the 74th Hunger Games conclude'_" I whispered.

A loud gasp made me break away from Gale and I saw Peeta sit up.

"Katniss?" he called in a rough voice.

"Peeta-" but I froze for the eyes looking at me were not the eyes of the boy who had thrown a starving eleven year old girl slightly burnt bread during a rain storm, or had joined the careers to protect that same girl or had given her a pearl she still carried in her pocket.

The eyes were red and seething, staring at me with an intense look of desperation, fear and hunger. Razor sharp teeth were visible in his twisted smile and before any of the others had time to react Peeta had moved towards my throat, tearing it open and greedily gulping down my blood.

Author's note~ and there you have it, I know what word is running through your head but Peeta's condition is far worse than having to sleep in a coffin. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks you guys for the incredible response on this story. While I have yet to receive a review *ahem that blue button is right below* I have received my hits, story alerts and favs so thank you, thank you thank you. So here it is the next piece of the story and an explanation of meaning of the word Viater. Also do any of you have a guess where i got that weird word from? Hint: I used Ms. Collin's favorite language to play with.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic and Lionsgate.**

**So enjoy and review!**

# # #

My mind was numb. I couldn't think. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing. There was only one thing I could feel, a throbbing from the wound on my neck. There was a distant clicking and whirling of the machines I was hooked up to, pumping nutrients back into me after they had been so forcefully taken.

I could hear snippets of Haymitch and Plutarch's harried conversation. _Did you get the arrow to Beetee? Couldn't no one can touch it._ Words I tried to block out, but some like _muttation_, _viater_, and _Snow_ were impossible to obstruct. My eyes fluttered open and I could see a team of doctors above me, their faces inhuman in the unnatural, blue light of the underground hospital.

I forced my eyes shut again unable to take the strangeness of it all. Nothing seemed right, not until I heard a soft voice above the clicking of the machines.

"Prim?" I asked in a horse voice.

Her fingers curled around my searching hand and held it tightly. She offered no false words of comfort, but her presence calmed my erratic heartbeat.

"What happened to her?" I heard my mother ask another doctor.

"She was...well it was-" Plutarch searched for words but I cut him off.

"It was Peeta," I stated, the hoarseness of my voice frightening me.

"Now Katniss we don't know that for sure, it was probably a muttation that only looked like him or-"

"No, it _was_ Peeta," I insisted and of that I was sure, President Snow would not have gone through so much trouble for a fake.

"What did they do to him?" I asked shaking my head. Haymitch and Plutarch exchanged a glance.

"Well we can't be sure until the doctors have finished their tests but I think he might be a human muttation, a Viater." Haymitch said.

"But I don't understand, I thought only animals were genetically altered, I've never heard of human muttations," I said.

"Well of course the experimentation on live humans wouldn't be something they would mention but I can assure you it does happen, if only in rare instances," Plutarch said gravely.

I shook my head. I should have realized their fascination with genetic alterations wouldn't end with animals.

"So what is a Viater exactly?" I asked.

"It is a very rarely used method of torture drawn from old world literary sources. They spoke of a creature that cannot touch sunlight and can only exist by siphoning off the life of another, usually in the form of their blood. The method was developed in the Dark Days along with the Tracker Jackers and the Jabber Jays, but the process was tedious and consumed too many resources to be practical to turn large numbers of the populous," Plutarch explained.

"So what are you saying? That Peeta is allergic to sunlight?" I asked.

"No, you know the Capitol Katniss, they wouldn't want to give their creation any kind of weakness unless it suited their purposes," Haymitch said bitterly. "The Viater is extremely strong and repels most physical weapons, something proven seeing as Boggs fired several rounds without making a scratch. It was only Gale's electrical arrow that finally stunned him. Even then there was very little damage to his body."

My throat was dry as I remembered the gun shots from all around us to get Peeta off of me before he took too much blood.

"You said something about 'weakness'" I asked slowly.

Haymitch looked away and covered his eyes with his hand.

"I think that's enough for now Katniss," Plutarch said patting Haymitch on the shoulder.

"No we aren't done here, what else do you know?" I asked but they continued to walk away.

"Haymitch, tell me the truth, you owe me that much!" I shouted.

He stopped and looked at me his face twisted into a sneer, but it wasn't enough to hide the emotions he was trying to block.

"You want the truth sweetheart, well here it is. His body is now completely dependant on blood as his food source but not just any blood will do. There's a reason he attacked you and only you, his body has been reprogrammed and it will only accept your blood as nourishment. And since that arrow was left on your dress and no one else can touch it, we can assume it is the only weapon that can kill him now."

_Let the 74th Hunger Games conclude._

The words that had been on the arrow, my arrow. Of course, to President Snow the games had never truly finished as there can one be one winner of the Hunger Games. And now that he didn't have to please the fans of the star crossed lovers he could deal with us. To destroy the Mockingjay. Either I would have to shoot him with the arrow or he would drain my body of all its blood.

And it was this thought that started the screaming.

# # #

**Alright I know this was a bit short but I am already working on the next part of this story, so look forward to that in a few days. And to those of you that are awaiting the next update for **_**Vampire Dusk**_**, expect that up in few days too. Thanks again for reading my story and stay tuned because I plan on taking this thing through the war and to the end but on a very different path than the one in Mockingjay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My, my, my am I on a roll. Another chapter the next day and it's the longest one yet! I shall pat myself on the back and you shall *hopefully* review. Well thank you Emily and I'm-a-Muppet-of-a-girl for being my first reviewers! I really appreciate the interest in my little story. So without further ado let's see what awaits our characters in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins, Scholastic and Lionsgate.**

# # #

My mind cycled between sleep and semi-consciousness, never fully awakening. My nightmares were so vivid at times I was sure I had to be awake but they would fade, until the next one began. When my heavy eyelids finally opened, I saw I was still in the hospital. It must have been late at night because there was no one in the immediate vicinity to greet me. But then underground it was impossible to tell what time it was.

I slowly rose myself into a sitting position, my limbs stiff from disuse. I lifted my hand to my throat and felt only smooth skin. I must have been out for a while for my injury to have fully healed. I glanced around and saw I was quite alone. I knew what I had to do. I had to see Peeta.

I looked around for my clothes but didn't see any of my personal possessions. Tying the hospital gown tighter around myself, I stole out into the deserted hallway, the eerie low lighting washing over my bare feet.

I wasn't quite sure where he was, but I would check the self contained rooms first, then if necessary, the hospital records. I was almost to the wing when a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going in your modest gown Katniss?"

I spun around and saw Gale leaning casually against the wall.

"Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same question if I didn't already know. You're so predictable Katniss," he said smirking in the low light.

This comment irritated me.

"If you already know than get out of my way," I seethed, but Gale only continued to smile in a way I found infuriating just now. Admittedly, it was hard to take me seriously when I had to hold the back of my gown together.

"Well fine but you do know you're going the wrong way right?"

"If you're so all important than tell me where he is."

"So you can do what Katniss? Give him all the blood in your body?" he said, the smile finally giving way to anger.

"I have to do something. It's my fault this happened to him, I became the Mockingjay and they hurt him for it." I shouted back. People might be attracted to the noise but at the moment I didn't care.

"There is something you can do for him," Gale said in a quiet tone.

I blanched at the thought of the arrow, still sitting upon the steps of District 13's old Justice Building.

"How could I do that to him?" I whispered in a broken voice.

""Have you even thought about what this experience has done to him? His body is starving and god knows what else those basterds in the Capitol put him through," Gale said hotly.

"Which is exactly why we need to help him. He deserves a chance to live."

Gale sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We can both agree that he has fought honorably. Give him a noble death," he said gently.

"You're starting to sound like those 'Capitol basterds' you claim to despise!" I shouted. "There is no such thing as a noble death. Death is cruel and lonely," I whispered trying to keep the tears from my face as the image of Rue, Mags and Wiress' final moments came unbidden to my mind.

"I _will_ help Peeta, somehow. I owe him that much," I said, _and so much more_ I added mentally.

Gale shook his head.

"Fine, you want to let yourself get eaten be my guest," he snapped. "You'll find your 'lover' in the last isolation room."

He then stalked past me without a second glance. I tried to feel guilty at the downward spiral our relationship was taking, our friendship if nothing else, but my mind was too preoccupied.

What could I do to help him? In my hurry to see him I had hardly given a thought to the means. But as I looked towards the end of the hall I knew I needed to see him.

My feet tread softly upon the freezing stone floor until I reached the end of the hallway and was facing the thick metal door. After a quick glance to reassure there was no one, I turned the handle and slipped into the small crack.

I found myself in a small office space. There were several monitors alight upon the wall and numerous empty chairs. Upon the opposite wall was a window that looked into a sterile white room with a simple white bed. There was only one door into the white room and it was covered in a net of running electricity.

I quickly understood. This space was a place to observe the patient without their knowledge. The window must have been a two way mirror. As I approached my eyes scanned the room for Peeta. I saw his hunkered form in a corner, his drawn up knees hiding his face.

"Peeta?" I questioned.

He didn't move.

"Peeta" I said louder, but still nothing. My heart clenched.

"Peeta!" I shouted banging against the glass. His head jerked up and to my horror I saw the red eyes I had thought were merely in my nightmares upon his pale face. My breathing picked up until I was panting but it was more than his eyes that frightened me. His body held the tell tale signs of hunger.

I had seen too many malnourished bodies, including my own to not recognize the signs. They had mercifully taken him out of his tuxedo and put him into a simple pair of grey pants and a white shirt. But his clothing hung so loosely off of him I was surprised the shirt didn't fall right down his shoulders. I could see his cheekbones protruding and his dry lips cracked in several places.

"Who's there?" he called in a raspy voice. I could see his throat working to swallow and my heart caught.

"It's me Peeta," I said but his head still looked around in confusion. I realized he couldn't hear me so I scanned the observation room until I found a small red button with the word, _Intercom_ above it. I pressed and held it.

"Peeta, it's me," I said softly.

He turned to the window and looked almost right at me though I knew he couldn't see me. Then he abruptly turned his head down.

"Why are you here," he asked harshly.

My hand hesitated over the button while hot tears come unbidden to my eyes. I knew he had every right to be mad at me. I had, after all, been rescued and he had not.

"I'm sorry Peeta," I whispered quietly. At my words the dark look on his face gave way to confusion.

"_You're_ sorry?" he spluttered in a tone of disbelief.

"Should I not be? It's all my fault you're in this mess. I don't blame you for not wanting to see me."

"Katniss don't you think your giving yourself a bit too much credit," he said with a wan smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "You might have been the one to pull out the berries but we both decided to take them, besides you had no control over the rebels plot, you didn't know about it."

"No, but I did decide to become their Mockingjay and they hurt you because of it," I whispered.

"They would have tortured me for information anyway, even if you had wanted nothing to do with District 13's plan," he said then lowered his head. "Besides if anyone should be asking for forgiveness it should be me."

This statement took me by surprise.

"What did you ever do?"

"How can you brush it by so easily Katniss? I stole blood from you and if you were in this room I would take more, how can you even stand the sight of me?" He asked pulling on his hair.

My hand went to the old wound on my neck and began rubbing it.

"I guess I didn't really mind because I feel like I owe you, like I'll never stop owing you and if blood is the price I have to pay then I would do so gladly," I explained.

"Katniss you don't owe me anything. It was always my decision to protect you."

"But why, why would you risk your life for someone you didn't even know!" I shouted.

"Because I love you."

He said it so simply that it stunned me for several moments. It was not the first time he had said it of course but it had always been on camera. Despite being behind a sheet of glass, this confession felt more personal than any of the others.

"And that's why I will not ask you to kill me. You see I know all about the arrow," he stated.

I blanched as I remembered those damn words once again. _Let the 74th Hunger Games conclude. _But once again Peeta was the better of the two of us; he would go though his own suffering just so he could defy the capitol.

His words from the night before our first games together when he sat upon the roof came back to me.

_"Only I keep wishing I could think of a way to... to show the Capitol they don't own me. That I'm more than just a piece in their games."_

I realize that Peeta understood things so much clearer than me. That by following the President Snow's rules neither of us would win. If I killed Peeta, it would break the people's trust in me while if Peeta killed me if would show even my betrothed was against it. That twisted snake could turn either in his favor and hurt the rebellion. That was his true plan all along.

"Peeta you can't give up on yourself. We will come up with another solution."

"There is no other solution Katniss!" he cried.

"Come on, as the veteran of two Hunger Games you can't honestly believe there is only one way to do anything, let alone that old snake's way," I said reassuringly. He laughed and rose to his feet. He limped over towards the glass and gently placed his hand upon the cool surface.

My hand instinctively rose to meet his.

"I wish I could see you," he whispered. "How are you doing besides the obvious?"

"I'm doing better now you're here," I answered truthfully. "District 13 is so strange. I hate being underground. There's no fresh air or the freedom of the woods."

"True, but they are better hosts than the last place I stayed," he said. I began to chuckle then began to laugh, a true laugh.

"That is true, got to give them that but still even though this place had constant food and a better education system it's not..."

"Home." He finished. "Is it really gone Katniss?" he asked in a small broken tone.

I turned my face down as I remembered the charred remains of District 12. I would only nod but I remembered he couldn't see me.

"Yes."

"And your family?"

"Safe, Gale saved them and several others by taking them to the meadow, the only place that wasn't covered in soot." I explained.

"And... my family?" he questioned.

"Most people...didn't get out," I said haltingly.

He looked down and I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"You know, I really didn't get along with my family," he said quietly. "My mother wasn't much nicer to me than she was to anyone. I think she only married my father because he was a merchant and thought as a baker, there would always be food on the table and money to spend. Instead she was stuck with the unwanted stale stock and only enough money to pay for our rent. Maybe that's why she was so bitter," he said with a chuckle.

"Dad was nicer than her but he didn't have time for me. I was the youngest and he already had two boys to help him run the shop, he didn't need me, no one did. You know my one brother was 18 the day I was reaped? I thought maybe there was a chance he would help me but he never said a word even when we were saying our goodbyes."

I could see he was shaking and his other hand was clenched around his throat. I wasn't sure what to say, Peeta had rarely spoken of his past and there was nothing I could think to say that would comfort him.

"That's what makes you so special Katniss; you _did_ volunteer to save your sister. You are a truly good, genuine human being. Who wouldn't fall in love with you?" he said softly.

"Peeta-" I began trying to clear his delusions. I was not special; it was only people like Peeta or Cinna that made me look better than I was.

"No Katniss, I just needed to say it aloud once without a camera broadcasting it to the entire world. But you need to understand this. Our actions may have caused the spark that began the rebellion but the dry wood and tinder was all ready waiting. You need to stop blaming yourself and be there to control that fire, you're the only one that can do it."

"How can you have so much confidence in me?" I asked softly.

"Because I know you Katniss in a way no one else can, I knew you in the Games and have seen what you can do."

He was right, the Games may have been the stuff of nightmares but a person's true self is revealed. Many times that self was savage and concentrated only on survival but not Peeta. No wonder the other veterans had seen that he was different, if anyone was a truly good human being it was Peeta.

"And I knew you in the Games. I know you can beat this," I insisted. "We can find a way, District 13 has some of the most advanced doctors and we will have the Capitol and Districts soon as well, please don't give up Peeta," I begged desperately.

He sighed then looked up with a soft smile.

"How could I possibly say no to you?" he asked softly.

A slam of a door down the hallway made me flinch and I realized I had been missing from my hospital room for far too long.

"I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow," I promised.

"Don't you mean later today?" he questioned.

I smiled softly, "It's impossible to tell down here," I said defensively.

"Unless you look at a clock, you might want to try it sundial," he teased.

"Fine, you try to get some rest, there's a reason there's a bed in there you know," I admonished as I saw he had never rolled the sheets back.

"Alright see you soon," I finished then let go of the button. I walked back to the door but before I could exit I heard a crash. I looked behind me to see Peeta throwing himself into the bed post his entire body shaking. Both of his hands were on his throat as he struggled for air. I then realized it had taken all his self control to even speak with me. I felt like gagging.

I staggered out of the room and into the hall. I knew I needed a plan, there had to be something we could do. There was only one person that cared enough for Peeta to be willing to help and he was the last person I wanted to talk to. I had no choice; I would need allies if I was going to save Peeta in time.

I was going to have to talk to Haymitch.

# # #

**So there you go a chapter more than double the length of the last one! Hope you enjoyed it because I am on a roll here. I know this story is pretty dark but hey it's still cheerier than the actual Mockingjay. Seriously everything dark was in that book: descent into madness, drug addiction, blackmail, murder of children, bombing of hospitals, and political corruption on both sides to name a few. So by comparison mine is filled with butterflies ^^ No **_**Mockingjay**_** was a very appropriate book to show the horrors of wartime and a spectacular finale. At least she got with Peeta. Booya! **

**Anyway hope you all enjoyed and send me a review if you like where the story is heading!**


End file.
